The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for position-based building guidance. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to generating alerts for users to provide information related to building features that may be within a close proximity to the user.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern buildings or campuses may be large, widespread facilities that include various features located at large distances relative to one another. As such, signs or other physical visual navigation information may be posted within a building to help direct users to desired features of the building. However, the signs or physical visual navigation information may be omitted in some buildings or may be inaccessible to certain visually-impaired users. To better inform users so they may more efficiently navigate the building, it is now recognized that it may be beneficial to improve the manner in which navigation information is provided to users of a building.